


Pretendiendo

by HannieSchiffer (Anvaz)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/HannieSchiffer
Summary: "Ginoza es muy silencioso, lo cual significa que el ejecutor duerme mientras el otro hombre entra a la habitación y se ubica tras él, pero la consciencia de Kogami comienza a emerger incluso antes de que el inspector se arrodille detrás de él" Kogami pretende estar dormido y Ginoza pretende creerle.





	Pretendiendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920444) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 

> Notas de autor:  
Fuertemente inspirado por este fantástico trabajo: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32720125

Kogami no es de sueño profundo.

Ginoza es muy silencioso, lo cual significa que el ejecutor duerme mientras el otro hombre entra a la habitación y se ubica tras él, pero la consciencia de Kogami comienza a emerger incluso antes de que el inspector se arrodille detrás de él. Piensa en abrir los ojos, todavía atrapado en los últimos vestigios de la somnolienta comodidad, cuando siente calidez contra su piel. Ginoza exhala sobre su boca y Kogami se queda muy quieto pensándolo mejor. Hay movimiento sobre él, un cambio en el aire, las puntas del cabello de Ginoza rozando su mandíbula, Kogami puede sentir cada respiro que Ginoza toma, debe estar extremadamente cerca como para sentirlo tan claramente.

Luego unos labios rozan los de Kogami y se necesita de todo en el ejecutor para mantener los ojos cerrados. Apenas es un beso, es más como Ginoza rozando sus labios contra el labio inferior de Kogami, pero es suficiente como para aumentar a un titubeante toda marcha la frecuencia cardiaca de Kogami y despertarlo bruscamente a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados.

Por un momento piensa que Ginoza va a alejarse, dejando a Kogami temblando de estupor y sin nada más que el irreal roce de labios sobre el suyo. Pero el contacto persiste. La boca de Ginoza atrapa el labio de Kogami mientras el inspector respira sobre la piel del ejecutor. Kogami siente a Ginoza tomando aire, forzando la inhalación como si se le atascara en la garganta; luego hay calidez, la humedad de la lengua de Ginoza deslizándose contra la boca de Kougami, y los pensamientos del ejecutor se vuelven perfectamente claros en el eco resonante de su cabeza: _Oh, así es como va a ser esto_.

Es muy difícil no devolver el beso a Ginoza. Los labios de Kogami se abren ligeramente persistiendo en su ahora ya desvanecido sueño, y la lengua de Ginoza se desliza sobre su boca, más allá de sus labios para sumergirse justo dentro de la boca del ejecutor, y todo en Kogami desea inclinar la barbilla, abrir más la boca en invitación o agarrar un puñado del demasiado largo cabello de Ginoza para acercar al inspector y así Kogami pueda corresponder. Pero sabe absolutamente que, si se mueve, suspira, o abre los ojos, Ginoza se habrá ido, se apartará y retrocederá como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y eso es incluso peor que quedarse quieto y pretender estar dormido. Así que no se mueve, sigue tratando de mantener una respiración estable en un fingido sueño, incluso cuando Ginoza lame un camino por su barbilla, retrocede una pulgada para que Kogami pueda sentir al inspector jadeando por su piel.

Por un momento Ginoza no se mueve. Kogami apenas respira; el momento resuena de anticipación, puede sentir el calor en los ojos del inspector en su garganta. La respiración de Ginoza sobre su mandíbula, su piel irradiando calor, y Kogami está seguro de que sus latidos son visibles, la oleada de adrenalina en su piel revoloteando bajo la mirada de Ginoza. Entonces Ginoza suspira, cálido y desesperado, se inclina, y Kogami sabe, incluso antes de que la lengua del inspector toque su garganta, que ambos van a pretender que todavía está dormido en lo que sea que Ginoza haga desde allí.

La boca del inspector es tibia, ardiendo en la piel de Kogami mientras lame la garganta del ejecutor. Kogami está tratando de mantener su respiración estable pero su sangre late en sus venas tan fuerte que imagina que puede escucharlas, se está poniendo lo suficientemente duro y si Ginoza mira arriba el inspector no podrá fingir desconocimiento de la consciencia del otro hombre. Pero Ginoza no mira, sus ojos deben estar cerrados mientras su lengua se desliza a través del pulso acelerado de Kogami, y luego se escucha el sonido de una cremallera por sobre la cabeza de Kogami y es solo la absoluta determinación de no detener a Ginoza lo que evita que Kogami gima en voz alta. El inspector respira más fuerte, jadeando sonoramente por aire hasta casi ahogar los débiles sonidos de su ropa moviéndose bajo sus dedos, y Kogami se deja exhalar temblorosamente, pero en silencio mientras los dientes de Ginoza se acomodan sobre su piel, raspando contra los latidos de su corazón.

_Debe_ saberlo. No hay forma de que el inspector haya desatendido el incremento en la respiración de Kogami, la palpitación del corazón del ejecutor debajo de sus labios, dientes y lengua, por no decir nada de lo que es perfectamente obvio si levantase la mirada y viera algo más que el cuello de Kogami. Pero Kogami pretende que todavía está dormido, y Ginoza pretende creerle, y esos dos juntos significan que mientras Kogami mantenga los ojos cerrados y su respiración silenciosa, podrá escuchar a Ginoza jadear contra su piel mientras el inspector se acaricia a sí mismo. Se siente como un voyeur, manteniendo la más delgada ilusión de sueño mientras Ginoza gime débilmente contra él, mientras el inspector tirita y tiembla con el robado placer de la garganta de Kogami y su propia mano. Luego de unos minutos Ginoza deja de lamer, solo inclina la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kogami y jadea por aire, se aferra a los últimos vestigios de silencio mientras se masturba hasta el orgasmo contra el sofá. Kogami puede escuchar cuando su respiración se detiene, la pausa en el aire y el ruido suena como su nombre antes de que el inspector se balancee hacia delante contra el sofá, así Kogami puede sentir el temblor que lo atraviesa.

Hay una pausa justo después, mientras Ginoza toma un estremecedor suspiro de alivio. Kogami mantiene los ojos cerrados, deja que la incredulidad y el deseo lo atraviesen juntos, sin moverse incluso cuando Ginoza se inclina para rozar los labios contra la piel del ejecutor una vez más. Luego, el otro hombre retrocede, Kogami puede sentir su ausencia como un escalofrío incluso antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

EL Ejecutor se las arregla para esperar hasta que la puerta se cierra tras Ginoza, aunque apenas. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, sus manos permanecen quietas hasta que se escucha el clic del pestillo; luego alcanza su pantalón, manoseando con una desesperación que no lo había sentido desde que era un adolescente, logrando desabrochar su bragueta justo antes de abrir los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie entre. No le preocupaba ser atrapado, en parte porque no necesita mucho tiempo y sobre todo porque no puede dedicarse a prestar atención. Pero de todas maneras mantiene la vista fija en la puerta, no está seguro de si está esperando a que alguien entre o está mirando a Ginoza a través de la pared que hay entre ellos. Todavía tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás cuando se viene, arqueándose en el sofá y pitando para amortiguar el sonido del gemido que insiste en expresarse de su garganta, y su piel aún está caliente por los labios de Ginoza.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Traductor:  
Traducción hecha con el permiso del autor.  
Por favor vayan hasta la publicación original, ¡comenten y dejen Kudos para hacer saber al autor que disfrutaron su trabajo!  
Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida pues puede que se me haya escapado algo o alguna cosa no cuadre muy bien.  
Gracias por leerme hasta aquí


End file.
